Without you
by LunaLily Malfoy
Summary: George sentit comme un déchirement dans son corps qui raisonna dans son esprit bien plus fort que le bruit de l'explosion. Se tournant vers l'endroit où se trouvait son frère cinq secondes plus tôt, une atroce grimace de douleur lui déforma le visage. FRED, hurlaient ses pensées.


**Disclamer:** Hormis l'histoire, tout appartient à J.K Rowling.

 _Bonne lecture._

 **Without you**

-«Bonjour Monsieur le Ministre ! S'écria Percy Weasley en envoyant un maléfice droit sur Thicknesse qui lâcha sa baguette et crispa les mains sur sa poitrine, visiblement très mal en point. Vous ai-je informé de ma démission ?

\- Ma parole, Perce, c'est de l'humour ! S'exclama Fred tandis que le Mangemort qu'il combattait s'effondrait sous le choc de trois sortilèges de Stupéfixion simultanés.»

Fred regarda Percy d'un air réjoui.

-«Tu as _vraiment_ fait de l'humour, Perce... Je crois que je ne t'avais plus entendu dire quelque chose de drôle depuis que tu …»

* * *

George sentit comme un déchirement dans son corps qui raisonna dans son esprit bien plus fort que le bruit de l'explosion. Se tournant vers l'endroit où se trouvait son frère cinq secondes plus tôt, une atroce grimace de douleur lui déforma le visage.

 _ **FRED**_ , hurlaient ses pensées. Mais aucun mot ne franchit la barrière de sa bouche. Les visages abasourdis et sonnés de leurs amis l'entouraient. Le sien ne reflétait qu'une souffrance inimaginable et un espoir en attente. Il se précipita vers les décombres qui recouvraient son frère. Son frère vivant. Il balança un Crucio au premier Mangemort qui se mit en travers de sa route. Il s'affala près des pierres qui étaient tombées là et, les oreilles raisonnant encore du cri profond de son esprit, il s'écorcha les mains en bougeant plus de pierres qu'il n'aurait cru possible. Quand il aperçut une mèche de cheveux roux coincé entre deux gros blocs de marbre, il retrouva sa voix :

-«FRED ! Sourit-il enfin, son visage s'apaisant légèrement.»

Aidé de Harry, de Ron et de Percy, il dégagea les rochers qui couvraient son frère et ils tirèrent son corps loin des éboulements de pierre.

Fred, les yeux fermés, ne réagit à aucun mouvement. Le sourire n'avait pas encore déserté le visage identique de George qui attrapa sa baguette et prononça tous les sorts de guérison qu'il connaissait. Harry s'était relevé et, ayant compris qu'il n'y avait plus rien à faire, contenait ses larmes avec peine, le regard tourné vers le sol. Hermione, la main plaquée sur sa bouche, avait les yeux écarquillés brillants de larmes et observait George qui secouait son frère en lui hurlant d'ouvrir les yeux. Percy et Ron, agenouillés près de George, devaient avoir compris que Fred n'était plus là. Ils regardaient tous les deux leurs frères, les yeux grands ouverts, ne semblant pas y croire.

George arrêta finalement d'agiter sa baguette. Son sourire avait définitivement disparu de son visage. Et l'enfer se déchaîna avec son cri déchirant qui fut insoutenable pour quiconque l'entendit.

-«NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOONN, FREEEED ! Ne me laisse pas, tu n'as pas le droit ! FRED, je t'en supplie, ouvre les yeux ! NON NON NON NON ! T'as pas le droit de t'en aller, on avait promit de s'en aller ensemble ou de rester tous les deux ! NON s'il te plaît je t'en supplie, reste avec moi !»

Harry ferma les yeux, son visage ravagé par les larmes, et prit une Hermione en larmes également contre lui. Ron et Percy, les larmes ayant enfin débordées de leurs yeux, se passaient la main dans leurs cheveux dans un geste étrangement similaire et pressaient leurs lèvres l'une contre l'autre pour éviter que de bruyants sanglots ne leur échappent.

Fred souriait toujours de sa dernière blague à Percy que la mort avait interrompue, le fantôme de son dernier rire demeurant gravé sur son visage à jamais.

George s'était écroulé sur le torse de son frère, ses larmes et ses cris plus déchirants que tout ce qu'ils avaient vu et entendus jusque là.

-«Harry mon chéri ! Hermione ! Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Pourquoi vous pleurez ? S'écria Molly Weasley, apeurée, essayant de les serrer tous les deux dans ses bras en même temps pour les consoler.»

Ils échappèrent à son étreinte pour se décaler et Percy et Ron apparurent derrière eux, portant le corps inerte de Fred. Molly regarda ses deux fils en porter un troisième et eut peur de comprendre.

-«… Fred ?»

Elle vit George, les yeux toujours rivés sur le corps de son frère, un peu en retrait, le désespoir se lisant sur son visage.

Puis elle comprit l'horreur de la situation. Elle hurla le nom de son fils en laissant ses larmes couler librement. La détresse contenue dans sa voix fit détourner tous les regards des personnes aux alentours. Arthur Weasley et Ginny se précipitèrent en entendant le hurlement de Molly. Arthur s'écroula aux côtés de sa femme et regarda le corps de Fred en serrant Molly dans ses bras. Des larmes débordèrent de ses yeux également, silencieuses mais contenant une peine que seuls les parents voyant leurs enfants mourir pouvaient comprendre. Ginny, elle, resta un instant pétrifiée par le choc. Elle se précipita sur le corps de Fred, posa sa main sur sa poitrine, essayant de trouver un battement de cœur qui avait échappé aux autres. Harry essaya de l'attirer contre lui mais elle se dégagea, la main plaquée sur sa bouche, son esprit essayant de trouver une solution qui n'existait pas. Puis elle reçut comme un électrochoc qui lui fit tourner la tête et chercher quelque chose autour d'elle.

Pas quelque chose.

Quelqu'un.

George.

George qui perdait pied. George qui ne pleurait plus. Il avait dépassé le stade des larmes. Il les laissait à sa famille et à ses amis qui pleureraient bien assez pour lui aussi. Il ne parlait plus non plus. Il gardait simplement les yeux rivés sur le corps de son jumeau.

Quand Ginny se précipita sur lui pour le prendre dans ses bras. Pour lui murmurer qu'il lui manquait déjà à elle aussi. Pour lui dire qu'elle l'aimait et qu'il ne devait pas abandonner. Qu'il leur manquerait mais que ça irait.

George la serra contre lui à l'écraser. Un grognement rauque sortit de sa bouche et des sanglots désespérés et sans larmes le ravagèrent autant qu'ils touchèrent sa sœur.

Après de longues minutes passées prostrés ainsi, elle se releva et aida George à faire de même. Il se laissa faire, le regard vide. Il accepta les câlins réconfortants et chaleureux de sa famille qui lui murmuraient qu'ils étaient désolés. Mais il ne les entendait pas. Il ne les entendait plus. Il voulait simplement que cette guerre finisse. Alors naturellement, son regard vide se tourna vers les yeux émeraude de Harry Potter. Ce dernier l'observait. Et étrangement, le regard que le roux lui envoya lui fit comprendre que le moment était venu d'arrêter tout cela. D'empêcher d'autres morts horribles et injustes comme celle ci. La guerre avait prit Fred à George, il allait alors prendre sa vie à Lord Voldemort. Une vengeance. C'était désormais tout ce qui animait Harry par le biais des yeux de George qui venait de perdre une partie de lui-même.

* * *

George suivit son père et Ginny en dehors de la Grande Salle. Voldemort était là. Voldemort était là avec ce qui paraissait être toute son armée et Hagrid portait dans ses bras un corps inerte. Mort. Quand il repéra la masse de cheveux bruns en désordre et les lunettes rondes posées de travers sur le visage pâle de ce corps, George sentit un frisson lui parcourir l'échine. Voldemort avait gagné. Harry … était partit. Comme Fred.

La mort de Harry le fit réagir et il hurla, comme un écho au cri de Ginny :

-«NON !»

Cette guerre lui avait déjà enlevé Fred. Elle ne pouvait pas lui enlever Harry aussi. Elle ne pouvait plus lui enlever personne. C'était injuste. Beaucoup trop injuste. La tristesse de cette nouvelle perte submergea le reste et il se sentit mourir une deuxième fois.

-«HARRY ! S'écria Ginny.»

George regarda le corps dans les bras de Hagrid bouger et se relever en sautant des bras du géant. Harry était bien vivant. Le roux sentit une vague d'espoir le submerger et un immense sourire se dessina sur son visage à la « résurrection » de Harry. Il se retourna pour le partager avec Fred, partager avec lui sa joie que leur ami soit toujours en vie. Il ne fit que perdre son sourire brusquement en voyant l'espace vide où aurait dû se trouver son jumeau. Son frère n'était plus là. Il n'avait plus personne avec qui partager ses joies ou ses peines, ses pleurs ou ses rires. Plus personne. Il était seul. Tellement seul. Alors George s'écroula sur le sol, l'esprit vierge de tout, le sentiment de perte, de solitude et de désespoir balayant tout ce qui avait fait de lui ce qu'il était. Parce que sans son frère, il n'était plus personne.

* * *

Cela faisait un an. La guerre était finie depuis un an. Le monde magique se remettait doucement de ses horreurs. Voldemort n'était plus, Harry avait gagné.

George avait toujours l'impression d'être en plein milieu des combats, de cette guerre qui lui avait prit son meilleur ami, son frère, la deuxième partie de lui-même.

George avait prit l'habitude de transplaner à Poudlard chaque jour. Chaque après-midi, il transplanait près des grilles et pénétrait dans le château où il se rendait dans une petite salle abandonnée du septième étage, près de la Salle sur Demande.

Dans cette petite salle, la première fois qu'il y était entré, il avait vu un grand miroir adossé au mur du fond. Il s'en était approché et il y avait regardé longuement ce qu'il croyait être son propre reflet. Puis il avait remarqué les inscriptions au dessus du miroir, gravées dans son matériau :

 _ **« Riséd elrue ocnot edsi amega siv notsap ert nomen ej. »**_

Il se rappela l'histoire que Harry leur avait raconté après sa première année sur le Miroir du Risèd et la Pierre Philosophale. Ron en avait parlé également. Il lut l'inscription à l'envers comme l'avait déduit Hermione et comprit :

 _ **« Je ne montre pas ton visage mais de ton cœur le désir. »**_

Il regarda de nouveau dans le miroir et ne vit encore que son reflet. C'est alors qu'il remarqua que dans le miroir, son oreille gauche était en parfait état. Son reflet lui souriait et il ne comprit pas. _Pourquoi, par la barbe de Merlin, le miroir pensait-il que retrouver son oreille gauche était son plus cher désir ?_

Il resta devant le miroir un moment, essayant de comprendre. Puis son visage souriant dans la glace lui fit penser à son frère et il réalisa que ce n'était pas ce que le miroir disait.

Quand il comprit, il resta figé devant la glace durant de longues secondes avant de s'effondrer, la main plaquée contre la glace, essayant d'atteindre son frère qui lui souriait toujours avec tendresse.

-«Fred... gémit George, de chaudes larmes roulant de nouveau sur ses joues et sa profonde détresse transparaissant dans le ton de sa voix. Fred, tu me manques, j'ai besoin de toi...»

Alors depuis cet épisode, George retournait dans cette petite salle chaque jour pour pouvoir voir son frère lui sourire et pour lui parler même s'il n'était pas capable de lui répondre.

Mais ce n'était pas sain pour George de vivre ainsi au dépend du miroir. Alors l'inquiétude de Ginny grandit de jour en jour et elle finit par en parler à Harry. Celui ci sourit avec tristesse et compréhension quand il apprit ce que George faisait de ses après-midi. Il promit alors à Ginny de faire quelque chose.

Il retourna dans la forêt Interdite et alla reprendre ce qu'il avait laissé tombé à cet endroit là il y a ce qui lui paraissait à la fois une éternité et très peu de temps.

Puis un midi, il alla dans la petite salle que lui avait indiqué Ginny et y attendit George. Avant que le roux n'arrive, il sourit à ses parents dans le miroir qui hochèrent la tête, lui faisant comprendre qu'il faisait la bonne chose.

Quand George arriva, Harry ne sut plus quoi dire devant son visage morne et sans vie et ses mouvements automatiques. Il ne parut même pas le remarquer. George alla s'asseoir directement devant le miroir et ses yeux semblèrent s'illuminer tandis qu'un sourire s'affichait sur son visage en voyant son frère dans la glace.

Harry sourit tristement une fois de plus et se racla la gorge. George sursauta et se retourna brusquement en se relevant. Il soupira en reconnaissant Harry qui lui sourit piteusement.

George baissa les yeux et resta silencieux. Harry ne parla pas non plus, attendant que George prenne la parole, ce qu'il ne manqua pas de faire.

-«J'ai besoin de ça Harry. Je ne survivrai pas si je ne peux pas continuer à le voir et à lui parler.

\- Je sais.»

George releva soudainement la tête, persuadé que Harry allait lui dire de passer à autre chose et d'avancer.

Il vit seulement le sourire tendre de Harry.

-«Tu sais, je vous avais raconté l'histoire de la Pierre Philosophale et du Miroir du Risèd... Mais je ne vous avais pas informé de la première fois que j'ai vu le Miroir moi aussi. Je l'ai découvert dans une petite salle de Poudlard comme toi, au milieu de ma première année. Et brusquement, juste en le regardant, j'avais toute ma famille devant moi. J'avais _mes parents_ devant moi, qui me souriaient avec amour.»

George l'écoutait, retrouvant son histoire dans les mots du garçon aux yeux verts.

-«J'y suis retourné toutes les nuits. Je ne dormais quasiment plus, tout ce à quoi je pensais durant la journée, c'était retourner devant ce merveilleux miroir qui me montrait enfin ce que j'avais toujours désiré. Ce que je désire toujours. _Une famille_. Revoir mes parents qui se sont sacrifiés pour que je vive. J'ai souhaité mourir des milliers de fois pour pouvoir les retrouver et les serrer enfin contre moi.»

George se pinçait les lèvres, peinant à retenir les larmes qui voulaient déborder de ses yeux.

-«Et pourquoi tu as arrêté d'y aller ?

\- Il a été déplacé. Par Dumbledore.»

Le regard de George passa d'une tristesse inimaginable à une peur terrifiante.

-«Tu vas le déplacer ?»

Sa voix tremblait. Il avait besoin de voir son frère. Pour s'accrocher à la vie tout en restant étroitement lié à la mort.

-«Non, sourit Harry. Je vais t'offrir la phrase la plus sage que Dumbledore m'ait dite, avant qu'il ne déplace le miroir.»

Les yeux de George se firent interrogatifs.

-«Dumbledore m'a expliqué ce que le Miroir du Risèd faisait et il m'a dit qu'il avait vu déjà plusieurs hommes et femmes dépérir en le regardant. Puis il m'a dit qu'il n'était pas bon de vivre dans les rêves, en oubliant de vivre.»

George se passa la main dans ses cheveux roux.

-«Je ne pourrais pas, souffla-t-il.»

Harry sourit.

-«Je sais que ça a l'air insurmontable comme ça. Je l'ai pensé aussi. Te dire que tu ne le verras plus, que toutes vos blagues et vos mauvais coups, c'est fini. Il te manquera toujours George. A jamais. Sa mort sera toujours une partie de toi, tu pleureras toujours quand tu te souviendras de tous les moments que vous avez passé ensemble, de tous les moments que vous auriez dû passer ensemble. Mais, hé, fit-il en attirant sur lui le regard de George rempli de larmes. Il est toujours là. Avec toi. Il ne te quittera jamais. Dumbledore me demandait toujours, quand je déprimais, si je pensais que les morts que nous avons aimé nous quittaient vraiment. J'ai réalisé que non. Ils sont toujours là George. Fred est toujours là tant que nous nous souvenons de lui, tant que nous l'aimons et nous n'arrêterons jamais. Ni de nous souvenir de lui, ni de l'aimer.»

George pleurait désormais. Les larmes roulaient librement sur ses joues, intarissables.

-«Je n'ai même pas pu lui dire au revoir, gémit le roux. Lui dire qu'il me manquerait et que je l'aimais. Peut-être qu'il est mort en pensant que j'arriverai à vivre sans problème sans lui.

\- Je suis sûr qu'il ne pense pas ça.

\- Ouais et bien... on ne pourra jamais en être sûr, dit George dont les larmes redoublèrent.»

Les sanglots déchirants du roux atteignirent Harry au cœur et il serra ses lèvres l'une contre l'autre puis, il finit par sourire.

-«Je crois qu'on peut.»

George le regarda, les joues marquées par les sillons de larmes que ses pleurs avaient laissés.

-«Comment ?»

Harry sortit de sa poche la Pierre de Résurrection qu'il était allé chercher dans la forêt.

 _Je sais que j'ai promis à Dumbledore de la laisser là bas et de l'oublier mais... je crois que cette utilisation de la Pierre est bonne,_ se dit Harry.

-«Je vais te donner le moyen de pouvoir dire au revoir à ton frère, George. Mais après ça tu devras recommencer à vivre pour toi... et pour Fred.»

Les yeux écarquillés, George regardait son ami. Harry n'hésita plus, c'était la bonne chose à faire pour George.

-«Prends cette pierre dans ta main, commença le brun en lui tendant la Relique. Et pense à Fred en la faisant tourner trois fois.»

George lui obéit en fermant les yeux. Et quand il les rouvrit, Fred se tenait devant lui, souriant comme à son habitude, le regardant avec une grande tendresse. Harry s'effaça un peu, se faisant oublier pour laisser de l'intimité aux jumeaux.

-«Fred... souffla George, n'osant pas y croire.

\- Hé George. Tu n'as pas très bonne mine, répondit Fred d'un air joyeux.

\- Tu es mort. Je doute d'avoir bonne mine un jour.»

George, fit Fred, sérieux à présent.

Il le regarda dans les yeux, plus sérieux que jamais.

-«George, tu dois vivre. Et je sais que parfois, ce sera difficile. Ça l'aurait été pour moi. Mais _tu dois vivre_ George. Plus que tout. J'aurais aimé passé encore des dizaines d'années avec toi. On aurait continué nos farces, notre magasin, notre vie. On aurait vieilli ensemble, comme en sixième année où on avait prit cette potion pour pouvoir mettre notre nom dans la Coupe des Trois Sorciers, tu te souviens ?»

Le visage de George était ravagé par les larmes.

-«Je m'en souviens.»

Fred sourit.

-«Hey, on fera tout ça. Juste pas comme on l'avait imaginé. Je serais avec toi George, pendant tous les moments de ta vie, même si tu ne me vois pas, je serais là. Toujours.»

George acquiesça, le cœur en miettes et le sourire aux lèvres.

-«Hé Forge, on a toujours été qu'une seule et même personne. Je ne suis pas mort puisque tu es vivant, c'est logique non ?

\- Oui Gred, logique, rit George, ses larmes toujours présentes.

\- Je t'aime George, rien ni personne ne nous enlèvera ça.

\- Je t'aime aussi Fred, pleura George, désespérément conscient que tout allait se finir.»

Fred lui sourit largement et se tourna vers Harry.

-«Merci Harry, de nous avoir permis de nous dire au revoir. Merci pour lui. Pour nous.»

Harry sourit à son ami.

-«Tu nous manques Fred. Beaucoup. A tous.

\- Aide-le d'accord ? S'il te plaît. Aide-le à vivre.»

Harry acquiesça, les larmes prêtes à déborder de ses yeux également. Puis Fred sourit une dernière fois à son frère et disparut.

Harry s'approcha de George et l'aida à se remettre en lui tendant un mouchoir. George le prit en le remerciant.

-«Merci pour tout Harry, fit-il en lui rendant la pierre. Ça m'a beaucoup aidé. Je suis prêt à vivre maintenant.

\- Tant mieux, on s'inquiétait tu sais.

\- Je vais mieux maintenant. Je dois juste me remettre de tout ça et je recommencerai.»

La tristesse profonde teinté de détresse qui l'habitait depuis la mort de son jumeau ne l'avait pas quitté. Elle n'avait pas diminué non plus. Mais il ne dépendait plus d'elle. Ce qui était un énorme pas en avant.

Le sourire de Fred était toujours gravé dans l'esprit de George qui essayait de le faire revivre aussi souvent qu'il le pouvait en souriant à son tour.


End file.
